The Logan Ammendment
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: On his hands and knees in the middle of the street,James let out stiffled cries "Please tell me he's going to be okay, I never meant to hurt him" An accident that puts thier best friends life in jeapordy, and explains how the Logan Ammendment came to be.


**A/N- So, I began this story, like a while ago. Like, two weeks ago. But I never actually finished it, so today I was cleaning out my documents and I was all OMG i never finished this! So..yeh. This was sort of kind of inspired by Miss Fenway's **_**Head On Collision**_**, it gave me the idea to write this, no Im not copying, its just the same idea of James feeling guilt ridden about Logan getting hurt. Anyway, here you go. Hope you likey.**

***Setting takes place in Minnesota, before the guys go to L.A., and they are 15**

The earpinching sirens are heard from blocks away, the red and blue lights flash, tears roll off of faces and hit the ground with a _splat!_

The sun had left us, it was dark outside, but the red and blue lights from the ambulance & police car that follow it light up the darkness. Too bad it couldnt light up thier hearts.

Three men in yellow jackets hop out of the back of the ambulance with dramatic effect, and a gernie comes rolling out behind them.

One man talks into a walkie talkie, his deep voice adding effect, "This is emergency 1019 we need backup, please."

The neighbors are all out, in robes in slippers, rubbing thier arms trying to keep warm in the chill Minnesota air, standing on thier porches, as they watch the scene that unfolds infront of them in curiosity.

The EMT's are rushing, the mood is frantic. People are crying, people are panicking, people are yelling, it's a confusing scene, and to a 15 year old, it's alittle scary.

The raven haired boy is gently placed onto the gernie, and is lifted up.

"How's he doing?"

"Eh..hard to say, he's covered in blood."

The scene was quite repulsive, he was covered in blood, and he was..twisted.

A women with auburn colored, bouncy hair, and a blonde teenager with thick eyebrows nearly explode in the EMT's faces, "You have to let us see him! Please! We have to come."

The man in yellow jacket shook his head, not even bothering to make eye contact while he scribbled something down on a clipboard, "Sorry. Only family allowed."

The blonde teenager stamps his foot, "We are just like family. No, we _are_ family."

The man still shook his head.

"But you dont understand, his father doesnt even care about him."

"And that's my fault?"

Dumbfounded, the teenager & his mother's mouths dropped as the nasty EMT walked away from them.

The gory 15 year old was lifted onto the gernie, and pulled into the ambulance. As the ambulance doors closed, you could see the boy attempt to wave one hand at his friends, a weak wave, but with as much effort as the damaged boy could put into it, that was a great enough wave to almost be as if it were..his last.

*2 hours earlier*

"Its getting REALLY late, Im surprised Logan and Kendall are still in the game." James tells Carlos.

"Yeh," the Latino agrees, "Its almost 8:00. And its getting dark. Theyve been in this game for about 5 hours now."

James nods, and takes a sip of his water bottle.

"Pssst! Guys!" The two boys look up at the house they are sitting infront of, and there he is. Logan. Sitting on top of the roof.

"Logan? What are you doing up there?"

Logan looked around to make sure nobody else was there, then leaned forward, "You guys wanna help me get Kendall?"

Ignoring his question, James asked, "Dude, why are you on the roof?" he asked between giggles.

Logan rolled his eyes, " 'Cause, Im gunna drop water ballons filled with mud on him. I need you guys to get him over here, though."

James & Carlos were alittle shocked, _Logan_? Using them to _cheat_? Logan never cheated.

"Hey," James whispered in Carlos' ear, "Why dont you say we turn this prank alittle backwards on him?"

Carlos nodded, "Im listening."

"Well, you go pretend to find Kendall, and I will climb up onto the roof, and sneak up on Logan."

A smirk crept it's way across Carlos' face, grinning from cheek to cheek, and he nodded, "Im in!"

Carlos ran off to 'go find Kendall', while James climbed up ontop of the roof. When Logan wasnt looking, James crept up behind Logan, slowly planning out his moves.

James took his water bottle, slowly twisted open the cap, and splashed the cold water on Logan's back.

Logan jumped, startled, and turned around, shivering due to the cold water, "James!"

James started cracking up, even though he was already out of the game, it wasnt too late to still prank old gullible Logan.

But a good prank went too wrong, when Logan fell backwards off the edge of the roof.

"Logan!"

The naive boy practically flies off the edge of the roof, hitting his leg in the process, and then hitting the tree right directly under the roof, and tumbling throughout the tree, damaging many parts of his body. The boy hits the ground, hard on impact, and a tree banch falls seconds following, landing right on his stomach.

Now James collapses onto the street infront of the tree, in the dark, as he watches his friend enter the ambulance and leave his sight.

On his hands & knees in the middle of the street, "Please tell me he's going to be ok," he lets out stiffled cries, "I never meant to hurt him."

Sitting in the waiting room is pure tourture. It feels as though all eyes are on him. James fiddles nervously with his thumbs as he sits and waits.

Something that bugged James, Carlos, and Kendall is that it seemed as though Logan's father barely cared for him. He was a cold hearted man who practically hated his son, and never cared for him. Never came to his science fairs, or his hockey games, and it wasnt as though he was too caught up with work to spend time with his son, he had plenty of free time on his hands. It was basic child neglect.

His mother walked out on the family when Logan was four, and between the abandonment of one parent and the neglect of another, it seems as though Logan's delt with more crap than any other 15 year old.

After finally convincing the doctor to let his friends see Logan, due to the fact that it seemed as though his father didnt care, and was not going to show up, the boys entered Logan's hospital room.

James nervously steps over and smiles at Logan, "Hey buddy."

Logan sits up, or atleast-attempts to sit up, but cant due to being sore, "Hey."

"How ya feeling?" Kendall sits next to him.

"Eh..Ive had better days, Kendall. Ive had better days."

Kendall chuckles at his friends sarcastic remark. Even when he's in pain, he still manages to be his usual corky self.

Carlos and James quickly change the subject, "We are sorry, Logan. So sorry."

Logan winces, "What are you so sorry about?"

James blinks a few times, "Well, if we hadnt pranked you, you wouldnt of fallen out of that tree."

Logan opened his mouth, but Carlos cut im off, "Logan, we thought you were gunna die- I mean, you shouldve seen youself, the condition you were in. You looked horrible."

Logan smiled, "It's not all your fault, and Im not mad at you. And look on the bright side. If you hadnt called an ambulance right away, there would be a chance I wouldnt of made it."

After pondering that thought, the boys realized thier witty friend was right.

"So let's make it officail. From now on, after pulling a prank, it's required to check amd make sure the victim is okay, before any further ado."

The boys all smiled in agreement.

"We'll call it...the Logan Ammendment." James said.

Logan smiled at that. That was just another laugh, another smile, another moment spent with his best friends, that they wouldnt trade for the world. Another thing that will go down forever, makin' history for the boys.

**A/N- So did you like it? Of course you did. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
